


I'm Coming After You!

by DefInitelyCanActuallyRead



Series: Def Initely's Zootopia One-shots [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, holy fuck wildehopps theme song, how'd i not make this connection, i love owl city's music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefInitelyCanActuallyRead/pseuds/DefInitelyCanActuallyRead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song of the same name by Owl City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming After You!

“God, what kind of stupid asshole even are you...”

Nick was slumped in his couch, in his boxers, can of beer in paw, watching ' _Parental Control_ '. He had tried in vain to find something better on other channels. Soap would have been better. But that was all he could find. ' _Parental fucking Control_ '. The only redeeming quality of that show was that it made Nick feel good about himself. He wanted to text Judy, but she had told him she had extra paperwork to fill out. Punishment by Bogo for crashing the cruiser. Not her fault, though. It was all that deer cab-driver's fault. 

He checked his phone. 23:27. He should hit the sack.

What better timing for a knock on the door.

He groaned, sat up, and slowly walked to the door. When he opened it, his eyes widened. A chipper little bunny brushed past him excitedly with a quick ' _Hey!_ ', and went to flop on the couch.

“You done with the mountain of paperwork already?” he asked.  
“I hurried, so I could show you something!” she said, a giant smile splitting her face.  
“Carrots, you do know that you can send pictures over the phone, right.” he said, slowly walking back to the couch, and sitting down next to her.  
“It's not a picture, you dumb fox, it's a song!” she said as she took out her phone and earbuds.  
“Oh boy.”  
“But wait! It's not just any song...”

She plugged an earbud in one of her ears, and the other in one of Nick's.

“...it's our song.” she said.

_I saw your face in a criminal sketch_  
_Don't be alarmed 'cause you don't know me yet!_  
_I'm on the prowl now, sniffing around this town..._  
_For you  
_

Judy ran her face all over Nick's, sniffing. Nick playfully pushed her away, and she giggled.

He knew where this was going.

_Calling all cars, there's an officer down_  
_Shot to the heart on the night on the town!_

She clutched at her chest, mimicking severe pain.

_And, the evidence of your fingerprints was found..._  
_And now..._

She grabbed him by the shoulders, and pulled him close, so they were snout to muzzle, and she mouthed the lyrics:

_You've got the right to remain right here with me  
I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit!  
Love is a high-speed chase racing down the street..._

_Woo-woo-wooh!_

_I'm Coming After You!_

Nick's eyes widened, and he smiled. Judy giggled.

“Wait.” she said.

  
_Oh no, here we go once again,_  
_We both know you'll never turn yourself in!_  
_So I'm driving 'till it's light out,_  
_Searching for your hideout..._

_Pick up the pace as I chase you around_  
_One of these fays I'll end up tracking you down,_  
_But yeah,_  
_I get the feeling I'll be letting you loose when I do..._

Judy climbed on top of Nick, and put her paws on his shoulders, poking his nose with hers again.

_Because you_

_You've got the right to remain right here with me  
I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit!  
Love is a high-speed chase racing down the street..._

_Woo-woo-wooh!_

_I'm Coming After You!_

 

Nick smiled, and Judy pressed her own smile against his.

 

_You've got the right to remain right here with me  
I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit!  
Love is a high-speed chase racing down the street..._

_Woo-woo-wooh!_

_I'm Coming After You!_

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FUCKING SONG.
> 
> IT'S SO GOOD.


End file.
